Conventional echography apparatus are used for examining tumors inside the body by forming an image thereof on the screen of a cathode ray tube.
As is known, it is also possible to obtain destruction of the cells--particularly malignant cells--by subjecting them to extended temperature rise. The cells to be destroyed must, for example, be brought to about 45 degrees C. in a well controlled way while avoiding reaching excessive temperatures which could cause serious burns around the lesion. One of the technical problems to be resolved for hyperthermia and other treatment applications consists both in controlling the amount of energy and the localization thereof.
With different prior art processes (use of ultrahigh frequencies, infrared radiation and others) superficial tumors can be treated but deeper tissues cannot be reached.
The invention proposes applying ultrasound to examination processes used in hyperthermia and other treatment and provides a method and apparatus which combines the three functions of localizing the zone to be treated, of treating in a well controlled way in a well defined restricted region within this zone and simultaneously checking the results of the treatment during treatment.